


What's the last thing you remember from Derry?

by Justwannawritesomeshit



Category: IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwannawritesomeshit/pseuds/Justwannawritesomeshit
Summary: It's the day of Eddie's funeral. Except Myra has mysteriously cancelled it.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	What's the last thing you remember from Derry?

"I fucked your mom"   
"Have you ever heard of a staph infection"   
"We'll be 70 years old asshole"   
"Do not fucking touch me"  
"I think I killed it"  
"Richie..."  
Richie woke with a gasp. Another nightmare. It was the same every night. He saw him no matter what he tried. Alcohol pills weed anything. It had been 7 days since Eddie died. The funeral was in 4 hours. Myra didn't want to wait despite not having an actual body to bury. It felt all too wrong but it was happening anyway.  
Richie got out of bed and stumbled to the shower. He let the warm water come down on him. He doesn't know how long he was in there but when he got out he saw that the sun was bright and shining. He felt like he was being mocked by the fucking sun. He heard a soft knock at the door of his hotel room.   
"Rich honey are you awake?" Bev said with such a soft voice he almost didn't hear it.   
"Yeah just give me a minute."  
"Okay take your time."  
He hated that. They were all coddling him. They all knew what this was doing to him. It's not like his affection for Eddie was ever a secret but now it was more open than ever.   
He got dressed and opened the door to see Bev, Ben, Bill, and Mike all standing there. Bev held a cup of coffee for him while Mike had a bottle of whiskey. He grabbed both and decided to make it Irish. He drank most of the coffee then poured in too much whiskey.   
"Thanks guys but you really don't need to baby me right now." The Losers all looked at each other with a worried look. They all looked to Bev as if she was the only person that should speak.   
"Honey maybe you should sit down."  
"Why it's not like you're gonna tell me someone else is dead. The rest of us are right here. Unless bill is a fucking ghost and I'm a medium cause I have to say buddy you're looking a little pale."  
"No it's not that. Ben went to the funeral home to see if anyone needed any help down there and they told him that um.... Richie, Myra cancelled the funeral." All Richie started to see was red.  
"No. No his funeral is supposed to be today. His fucking family flew in to say goodbye. We fucking came here to say goodbye she can't just fucking cancel it. Why did she do that she can't fucking do that."  
"Rich they wouldn't tell me why. They said she just called and said she had to cancel it." Ben started to explain. Richie started crying and then he got angry. He didn't know at exactly what. Was he angry and Myra? Pennywise? Maybe even Eddie for dying? He just didn't know. He stayed there for about 30 seconds before getting up and storming down to the lobby and out of the hotel. He heard the Losers calling for him but didn't stop until he found himself in front of the funeral home. All the Losers stopped right behind him not knowing what to do. Richie finally walked over to the curb and sat down looking into the street of busy vehicles. None of it made sense to him. He didn't know what he was doing anymore.   
"You know I just keep thinking about how I just got him back. I forgot about him for so long. Just forgot the love of my life. I mean something was always there. Always missing but I didn't know what. And then I saw him. It was all there. The late nights where I snuck into his room through the window. The photo booth in the arcade. Graduation. All of it. And now he's just gone again."   
"R-Rich I'm so sorry. What do you nee---" but bill was interested before he could finish the sentence.   
"Oh my god I can't believe I found you guys" They all looked up to see a man who they all knew had to be Stan despite not seeing him since they were all children.   
"What the fuck!?" Ben screamed. Bev immediately stood up and started hugging Stan.   
"Stan how are you here?" She asked.   
"Well that's a long story can we go somewhere?" They all nodded and went to the bar across the street.   
"Okay so basically the last thing I remember was just lying there dying hoping that you guys would kill it. Then I woke up in the fucking morgue. Literally in the freezer. I was lucky Patty decided not to do an autopsy or else it would have been a totally different situation. Once I was finally let out of the hospital yesterday I looked up all you guys and I found Eddie's obituary. I just knew I had to be here." None of the Losers knew what to say except one. Richie.  
"Wait hold on if you're here like a fucking zombie does that mean...."  
"Oh my god" Bev started crying.   
"Does anyone know Myra's number!" Bill asked.   
"I have it!" Mike said. He dialed the number and put it on speaker phone. "It's ringing. Yes hi this is Mike Hanlon Eddie's friend. I know this will sound insane but by any chance are you with Eddie?"  
"Um well.... Yes actually I'm at the hospital with him. You'll never believe but he's alive. We're at Bellevue." As soon as they heard Richie was out the door Bellevue was only a few blocks away and he started sprinting there. The rest of the Losers followed him. By the time they all got there Richie was already inside the building. They were all racing down the halls getting yelled at by staff. Richie saw Myra at the end of the hall and got there faster than anywhere else the whole day.   
"Is he in there?"  
"Yes but you're not going in."  
"What the fuck do you mean I'm fucking going in."  
"No you're not you're the ones that left him there in that town under that house. You don't deserve to be near him."   
"Myra there's no point in arguing with Richie right now you need to move." Bev said. As she was saying this Richie saw the opportunity to move past Myra and went into the room and pushed a chair against the door to keep everyone out. When he turned around he saw the best thing he's seen all week. Eddie sitting in a bed looking at him. Actually looking at him.   
"Eddie oh my god you're actually here." Richie said with tears in his eyes. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to him checking his pulse himself because he did not believe the machines.   
"Richie I don't understand what's happening I thought I... I was dead."  
"I don't understand either but Stanley is literally right outside that fucking door and I would open it but I'm scared there might be security guards out there ready to handcuff me."  
"Handcuffs what are you talking about? Stan's here? I don't understand he's here. Please tell me that I've been in a coma because it sounds like you're telling me both Stan and I died and came back to life."  
"Eds I'm telling you this is real. And Myra wouldn't let any of us in the room."  
"Why?"   
"She um she thinks that we.... left you in Neibolt on purpose. And I swear Eddie I didn't leave you in there on purpose I wanted to get you out so bad but the guys they dragged me out cause I wouldn't leave you. They were afraid I would die down there with you. I'm so sorry Eds I really am."  
"Stop calling me Eds dickface!"  
"Oh Jesus Christ thank god it's really you." Richie started hugging Eddie before he knew what he was doing. Before he could pull back he felt two arms wrap around him. They pulled back after what they thought under any other circumstance would have been too long.   
"I didn't ever think you left me down there. I overheard Myra say something like that but it just didn't make any sense." Eddie said looking up at Richie. "Are you okay?" Richie was taken aback by this. He wasn't the one that was temporarily dead.   
"Dude I'm fine why would you ask that?"  
"Well I can smell whiskey and you look like you haven't slept in years."  
"Oh Eddie spaghetti you know how I love when you get all worried about me."  
"Hey asshole I'm serious right now. Are you okay?" Then Eddie looked at Richie. Not just looked... it was like he would know if Richie was lying and of he did lie he would kick his ass. Richie thought he saw a glimpse of something in his eyes. Worry? Fear? Lo- no definitely not that Richie decided.   
"Well if I'm gonna be honest I'm fucking terrified."  
"Of what"  
" That this isn't real. That any minute now my alarm is going to go off and I'll have to go to your funeral today."  
"If it helps I'm scared too."  
"Of what your wife coming in here like the stay puft marshmallow man in ghostbusters."  
"Well yes that has crossed my mind, although I was thinking more Godzilla, but no I'm scared that when I leave here I'll forget y---" suddenly the two jumped at the sound of banging on the door. The next thing they knew security had kicked the door open. They started towards Richie. "Wait wait no he's fine in here I want him here!" Richie turned back towards Eddie. He wanted him here? The security guards backed off but that didn't stop Myra and the Losers from barreling in.   
"GET AWAY FROM MY EDDIE RIGHT NOW!"  
"Myra please stop yelling!" Eddie tried to speak over her but it wasn't working.   
"I SHOULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED YOU PROBABLY WERE HURTING HIM. ONLY I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR HIM!"  
"Oh shut the fuck up." All the Losers and Myra looked at Stanley not believing what they were hearing. "I don't know you very well but just from what I saw in the hallway and what I just heard you say I can tell you should be nowhere near Eddie." Everyone stood there in awe of what they heard. Sure Stan could fuck up one of the other Losers with his words but he would never say something like that to a complete stranger.   
"Eddie are you going to let him talk to me like this. I told you these people are no good for you!"  
"Myra I think you should go."  
"What?"  
"I should have never let you into my life Myra. I really am sorry. I just forgot about so much. I forgot a whole life filled with people I love and people that hurt me. I never remembered how to protect myself from someone like you." With that Myra left not saying a word which surprised Eddie. Myra has never been one to just walk away. Everyone was still speechless. Eddie was the first to speak. "Well Stan after everything that just happened I better get a hug from you." Stan wore a smile as he strode over to Eddie other Losers in tow. Once everyone hugged Eddie they all say down. Richie and Bill on the bed, Bev and Ben in the two chairs, and Stan and Mike on the other empty bed in the room. The Losers talked for hours about anything and everything. They caught up on their lives.   
Ben and Bev were the first to leave. They both hugged Eddie and Stan as they left still not quite believing they were actually here. Bill, Stan, and Mike all left together. As they left Stan gave a knowing look to Richie.   
"And then there were two." Richie said trying to fill the air with something. "Visiting hours are probably almost over I should probably go soon." Richie got up to leave.  
"Wait Rich, can you... can you just stay here a little longer?"  
"Yeah of course. Anything you want." Richie sat back down. It was silent again. The air felt uneasy. The two could feel each other wanting to say something. A specific thing. Though neither of them were quite brave enough yet. Key word yet.   
"So when are you leaving town?"  
"What?"  
"Well I mean you have a whole life waiting for you. If you're gonna leave soon I want to know."  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"Do you want me to leave?" Eddie stared at Richie and Richie stared back. It was as if they were 15 again. Daring each other to say what they both wanted to just by staring at each other.   
"No I don't want you to leave. I never wanted you to leave." Richie didn't know what to do with that. Even Eddie didn't know what to do with it. "What's the last thing you remember from Derry?"   
"I don't know. I think it was graduation. Yeah definitely graduation. I remember you flipped off the crowd after getting your diploma. I thought it was so funny because I could hear your mom going crazy. Then we all left right after we threw our caps before she could find you. We all went to the quarry. You wouldn't go in the water so I stayed out with you."  
"Yeah I didn't want to chance my death just before I was supposed to leave the town for good."  
"I don't remember anything after that. Do you?"  
"Yeah. All the other Losers eventually left. We were supposed to meet up the next day at the diner but I don't remember if we did. God I hope we did. Anyways we decided to sit in the back of your truck in the shade cause it was so sunny I thought I would get skin cancer." Although a statement like this would make most people roll their eyes Richie and Eddie smiled remembering how worried Eddie would get over little things even years after facing the clown. "We started talking about our futures and we started making a schedule for visits. Second weekend of every month and holidays. The sun was starting to set. I remember just looking at you and never wanting to stop." It was at this point that Richie started to picture it in his mind. He could almost remember what happened next. "And then I told you I didn't want to leave you."  
"Yeah. And I told you I didn't want to leave you either." Eddie took Richie's hand in his the same way he did all those years ago in the back of Richie's truck. At that moment Richie remembered what happened next. He remembered how Eddie leaned in and connected their lips. He remembered how he wrapped his fingers in Eddie's curls. He remembered how he cried because of how happy and sad he was. He remembered telling Eddie he loved him and Eddie saying it back. He remembered them staying there until they could see the stars. Eddie saw Richie remember everything. "I didn't remember until I woke up today. It was just suddenly all there."  
"Oh my god I'm such a fucking idiot. How could I have forgotten you after that! I mean come on I was basically in love with you since I first met you. What the f--" Richie didn't finish his sentence because all of the sudden Eddie was kissing him like they were 18 again. Hands in his hair and all. It was the perfect ending to a crazy day. 

"What do you think they're doing?" Mike asked.   
"Oh definitely making out by now." Stan stated  
"How d-do you know?" Bill asked. Almost all the Losers didn't remember their last day in Derry but Stan actually left the day after everyone did so his memory stretched to the day in the diner.   
"You guys don't remember the diner. They were literally all over each other way more than normal. It was so fucking annoying. Then we all caught them making out in Richie's truck." Although Stan said it was annoying he wore a smile on his face. At the time the incident occurred he acted annoyed but really he was so happy that his two best friends finally got brave and got together.


End file.
